


What has been lost can be retrieved again

by ThatCrazyAnimeGirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCrazyAnimeGirl/pseuds/ThatCrazyAnimeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We Hollows don't remember anything from when we were alive as humans.<br/>But what if that what we lost was important.<br/>Important to all of us.<br/>Can we get it back?<br/>Or will we lose it.<br/>Again.</p><p>~Bleach Story~<br/>more summary in the story ;P</p><p>{this is not a "love story" and there won't be any of my own OC in it. See this as a Spin Off Bleach story :P }</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story so please give me some feedback if ya have any :D

CHAPTER 1

Walking through the white corridors of Las Noches and the only sound being the clicking of his heels. The Octava Espada rethought what he was gonna tell the oh so mighty ruler of Hueco Mundo.

His thought were stopped when he reached the gigantic doors leading to Aizen's throne room.

Pushing the Doors slow and carefully open he was greeted with that I-am-sexy-and-I-know-it smile planted on his "god's" face

Ofcourse the "god" wasn't alone. He never was. He always had those good for nothing ex-shinigami captains with him.

Leaving his thoughts aside he looked up at Aizen's still smiling face and put up the most serious face he could muster.

"Let's hear your report, Szayel"

His god spoke in a way too dramatic voice if you ask me.

The Octava Espada bowed and gave a simple reply.

"Yes, Aizen-sama"

END chapter 1

 

Octava: 8th

 

{thank u for reading and i would love to hear if u liked it or not}


	2. chapter 2

Clearing his throat Szayel started his report on what he actually had been hiding from Aizen for awhile.

"As you probably know, we arrancars and some hollows have no memory of when we were alive as humans. However I, for some reason i still don't understand, can perfectly remember my life as a human, and so does Nnoitra."

Finishing his sentence Szayel realised that he probably shouldn't have named the Quinto Espada in his report because and I quote:

"Whatever is going through your bloody head, don't involve me in it! or else i'll release Santa Teresa up your hollow hole, you hear me!!"

Sighing and not caring about what the Quinto Espada said Szayel continued his report.

"In the human world there are humans with.....extraordinary powers, such as the Vizards and Quincy's. But according to my knowledge there is a different race also included in the human world.

Two people coming from that race have been attending our meetings. Not knowing that they have powers beside their hollow powers is a huge disadventage to us- i mean you."

Szayel pushed up his glasses and studied Aizen's face to find even a tiny bit of interest in what he was saying.

Not knowing if he should continue or not he finished his report.

"If they could regain their memories and powers then we might have a new Primera and Segunda Espada."

 

END chapter 2

 

Primera: 1st

Segunda: 2th

 

{thank u for reading!!}


	3. Chapter 3

RECAP

"If they could regain their memory's and powers then we might have a new Primera and Segunda Espada"

~~~~~~~~~~

"I see" Aizen said while looking at szayel with a thoughtfull expression

"Tell me Szayel, who are these Espada with the special powers?"

Szayel took a moment to eethoek the decision he had made before looking at the 3 ex-shinigami.

Taking a hasty breath he spoke

"The Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Quatro Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer, sir"

Looking at the right side of Aizen, Ichimaru Gin was standing there with the most shocked expression ever.

Letting a small smile appear on his face Szayel looked up at Aizen.  
Seeing the look on Aizen's face made szayel drop his smile immediatly.

"What's with that look.....that smile"  
he thought

Szayel frowned and waited for Aizen to say something.

Minutes passed and Szayel was starting to lose his patience.

'Ai-"  
"Szayel"

The Octava Espada took a step back after hearing his name.

His voice breaking a bit he spoke.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"How will they get their memories back?"  
Aizen asked letting a bit of interest sounding in his voice.

Trying to keep his posture Szayel started explaining.

"Well...the same way i create my fraccion i will create two bodies similar to the Sexta and Quatro Espada when they were still alive as humans. Implanting all the lost memories in the bodies will allow them to speak freely and tell their stories to the real ones-"

"Why can't ya just implant the memories in the real ones?"  
Gin asked interrupting Szayel

Glaring at Gin Szayel pushed up his glasses.

"Their brains will reject the forced in memories"  
Szayel replied rather harshly.

"I see"Gin siad not quite understanding Szayel's words.

"Anyway....to give the bodies their memories i need to go to the human world and-"

"Very well, you may go Szayel"

Eyes widening slightly in shock from the fast reaction of his "god" Szayel recovered fast, bowed and turned around to leave.

"And Szayel"

Szayel stopped, not bothering to turn around he waited for Aizen to continue.

"I expect good results"

"Ofcourse, Aizen-sama"  
Szayel replied and walked away, doors closing behind him.

 

END chapter 3 

Sexta: 6th  
Quatro: 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i said that this chapter would be long but apperentky it's not that long ^-^''''  
> sorry  
> i hope u still enjoyed it thou


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thnx for the 3 kudos and 33 views!!!

Ya seems quite interested in this, don't cha Aizen-taicho?" Gin said, with his trade mark fox-like smile.

Aizen just smiled and rested his head on his hand.  
Looking to his left Kaname Tousen stood with a troubled look.

"What's wrong Kaname?" Aizen asked while smiling as usual.

"I don't completely trust what the Octava Espada said." Tousen answered honestly. "I've never heard of any humans with special powers of any kind" Tousen continued.

"Let me explain this all to you then Kaname." Aizen said, and started his explanation by describing the Sexta and Cuatro Espada.

"Sexta espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, loud, loves fighting, would do anything for power, so.....IF he had any hidden powers which could make him stronger and could make him rise up the ranks then he would have already showed us by now.  
And for the Quatro espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. He's my most loyal Espada, to whom I trust the most among all the others. He tells me everything he knows, so if he knew about his hidden powers then I'm quite positive that he would have already informed me."

Tousen and Gin nodded at Aizen's statement.

"But..." Aizen suddenly continued.

"I think Szayel has twisted his story about how he's going to make them recover their memories just a bit.."

END chapter 4

i hope u guys will like this chapter  
and im really sorry for all the short chapters 

THNX FOR READING!!!


	5. Chapter 5

"so"

"so what Nnoitra?" Szayel asked while still speeding through the white corridors to gather everything he needed for his trip to the human world.

"how did your talk with Aizen go?" Nnoitra asked while trying to keep up with Szayel.

Szayel raised an eyebrow at the Quinto espada's question."

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with this?"

"yes..well...i- STOP WALKING SO FAST DAMN IT!!" 

Szayel stopped walking completely and turned around to face nnoitra.

"let me help you with this Szayel. you're not the only one who wants them to get their memories back....they were my friends to ya know.."

it was quiet for a moment until szayel spoke

"that was very out of character Nnoitra"

"SHUT UP"

Szayel let a small smile appear on his face and continued walking

pushing up his glasses he said

"but...from all those years that i've known you i've never seen you get so worked up so much about something like..friends"'

"shut your mouth szayel" Nnoitra growled but followed Szayel through the empty corridors of Las Noches anyways.

 

END chapter 5

thnx for reading!!!


	6. Chapter 6

"You were the one who had Grimmjow's necklace right?"

"Yea"

"Were did you put it?" Szayel asked while steppimg through the garganta and into the human world with Nnoitra.

"I left it at his grave- you think his grave is still there?" Nnoitra replied while already speeding towards the place where they buried Grimm.

"We'll see when we get there...now slow down!"

Nnoitra stopped and turned around to look at Szayels very annoyed face.

Returning the annoyed look Nnoitra tch'ed and put his hands behind his head.

Szayel let out a heavy breath and started walking, Nnoitra following behind him still pissed at Szayel for yelling at him.

~

The walk to the graveyard was over in a few seconds.

Finding Grimmjow's grave was a different story.

"Were there always this many graves here?" Nnoitra asked while walking to one of the graves.

"No...i don't think so" Szayel replied still a bit amazed by the more than a hundred graves infront of him.

"Standing there isn't gonna help us LET'S GO!" 

"Why are you suddenly so excited Nnoitra?"

"I just want this fucking day to be over already..." Nnoitra said and kicked a stone.

"I see" Szayel said while pushing his glasses up a bit.

"Let's get to searching then."

 

END chapter 6-

Hope u enjoyed it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The necklace will be explained im the next chapter ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

"Grimmjow's gravestone was really big ,for what i can remember....how can we  _not_ find it.." Szayel was getting rather depressed with the situation they were in

Szayel snapped his head to the side when he heard a scream, looking down he saw Nnoitra laying on the ground holding his foot.

"what happend?"

Nnoitra didn't reply instead he just kept whining about how his foot hurt like hell.

Szayel looked around to find the source if Nnoitra's pain when his eyes landed on a huge blur.

walking to it he put his hand ontop of the blur.

"what are you doing?"

Szayel jumped alittle because of Nnoitra's sudden appearance.

"son of a-"

the blur started to reveal someting now.

Szayel being the smart ass he is found out in 0.51 seconds flat that the barrier or whatever it was was weakening because of their spiritual pressure.

"Release some spiritual pressure Nnoitra"

"why"

"do it."

deciding not to argue with the smaller pink haired man Nnoitra released some pressure.

The blur revealed to be a giant panter shaped gravestone saying "here lies Grimmjow JeagerJaques".

"Even while he's death he still tries to protect his older brother.... "

Nnoitra was looking at Szayel who had a small sad smile on his face.

Szayel grabbed a little box that was places at the panters legs.

"Is that-"

"Jup" 

Szayel held up Grimmjow's Necklace.

A Silver chain with to tear drop shaped diamonds. One blue, signalling that the owner of the necklace was still alive and his power was in the necklace. The other one gray, saying that the necklace wasn't connected to it's owners body anymore.

"So where's Ulquiorra's necklace??"

Szayel grabbed Ulquiorra's necklace from his back pocket

Also a silver chain with 2 teardrop shaped diamonds. One green and one grey.

Nnoitra muttered a small oh 

Szayel pushed up his glasses

"All that's left is to get them to touch the grey diamond."

 

END chapter 7-

Hope u enjoyed this  
Sorry for not updating btw


	8. Chapter 8

Szayel fell through the garganta landing face fiets on the hard ground Nnoitra's foot mark on his back.

"payback's a bitch isn't it?" Nnoitra said while stepping over Szayel with a grin on his face.

muttering some curses Szayel stood up and pushed his glasses Up.

"here"

Szayel threw Grimmjow's necklace to Nnoitra who caught it easily ofcourse.

"make sure Grimmjow touches the grey diamond, the necklace needs to know that it's owner is still alive"

Nnoitra turned around waving a hand dismissively at Szayel

"alright"

END CHAPTER 8

sorry this one is short 

the next chapter has some cursing in it 

well actually alot 0-0 

 

see ya next chapter!!

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursing!

-Nnoita's POV-

Find _Grimmjow and make him touch the GREY diamond thingy, easy now where is that kitty cat?_

Looking left i saw a flash of blue dissapear around the corner

_Found ya!_

I yelled his name and his head popped out from around the corner 

"What?" He spat

_Asshole_

"I need ya to touch this grey diamond thingy." I said while walking towards him holding up the necklace

"Hell no"

"WHAT"

"I ain't touching anything you twat"

My eye twitched at that

"Why the hell not...?"

"Cuz you're a sneaky ass bitch so I ain't gonna touch anything you give me"

_He's dead_

I was now running towards him ready to rip his head off.

Grimmjow got in fighting stance smiling his trade mark bitch ass smirk

_the real him never smiled like that..._

i was now glaring at him...and if looks could kill he would have died twice already

I threw my fist at him which he dodged

_Right in my trap_

Holding onto the blue teardrop diamond I slapped the grey one in his face

"TAKE THAT BITCH"

I started laughing at Grimmjow's pissed off face

"Son of a-"

I looked at Grimmjow to see him staring at the necklace

It was shining...

 

END CHAPTER 9

Hope ya enjoyed!!!

 


	10. Chapter 10

"SZAYEL",

"Oh god..."

Boom!

The door from Szayel's lab went flying through the room, breaking beakers and knocking over apparatus before crashing into the wall.

"You're gonna have to fix that now~"

"THE NECKLACE- ....who the hell said that?"

"Hey Nnoitra"

A person stepped out of the shadows.

"omfg ULQUIORRA"

"The one and only, not that Cuatro Espada Szayel told me about",

Nnoitra let out some kind of high pitched scream that to be honest only a dog should be able to hear cuz damn.

Szayel and Ulquiorra both covered their ears and looked at each other, smiling.

"Brings back memories this..."

Nnoitra screamed again

"Does he ever stop screaming?"

Szayel just shook his head.

"He's always screaming and yelling for nothing"

"HEY I don't scream for bullshit all right! The necklace burned me!!"

Nnoitra bent down to look at the sizzling necklace laying on the ground with a annoyed face.

Ulquiorra looked at Szayel with a somewhat hopeful expression.

"Can you-"

"Of course...but can you-"

"Sure"

"Whales....you two are speaking fucking whales...."

A small smile appeared on Ulquiorra's face as he went to pick up Grimmjow's necklace.

"You jelly Nnoitra?"

"Shuddap Szayel"

"Where do I put the necklace?"

"Oh... in there" Szayel pointed to a small floating circle in the middle of a huge tube.

Ulquiorra quickly walking to it and placed the necklace inside the small circle.

"Step aside please"

Ulquiorra and Nnoitra went to stand behind Szayel while he pushed many different buttons.

"Why is he pushing so many buttons?" Ulquiorra asked Nnoitra

"Dunno"

"Oh"

Awkward silence....

"Hey Nnoitra."

"What?"

"Grimmjow is probably gonna say this too but-"

"What?"

"What's with the spoon outfit?"

END CHAPTER 10!!!

sorry for not updating for such a long time  
school was asking way too much attention from me =.=

hope u liked this small chapter thou


	11. Chapter 11

Light.  
More light.  
Cursing.  
An oof sound.  
More cursing.

"Where the fuck am I?"

"You've only been alive for 3 minutes and you've already cursed more than 10 times, Grimmjow."

"Omfg ULQUIORRA!!!???"

"Weird, Nnoitra reacted the same way..." Szayel said.

Nnoitra just scowled at Szayel and walked to Grimmjow. They did a hella long handshake which took at least a whole minute.

"Haven't seen ya in a hella long time dude"

"Wish I could say the same but for me it just feels like I just woke up from a nap" Grimmjow said, laughing a bit.

"Anyhow...."

Grimmjow walked up to Ulquiorra and hugged him.

"I missed ya kiddo..."

"Never leave me again...."

"I won't."

"Okay okay! I get that you two haven't seen each other since what happened but calm down with the family reunion!"

Grimmjow smirked and kissed Ulquiorra's forehead just to piss Nnoitra off

"Ugh...."

"Hehe"

"Umm"

Grimmjow looked down to see that he was kinda suffocating Ulquiorra with his deathly hug.

"Oops"

Grimmjow released Ulquiorra so he could finally breath again.

A bell rang through the ball interrupting their crack family comedy.

"Guess it's time"

Grimmjow just looked at Szayel, raising an eyebrow.

"Time for the meeting", Nnoitra explained.

Grimmjow was still confused.

"Meeting for the Espada"

"Espada?"

"Just explain everything to him please, he's gonna hurt himself if he has to think so much."

"Fuck you Ulquiorra"

"Just saying the truth"

"What! That's-"

"ALRIGHT!! Let me explain!" Szayel yelled.

Grimmjow just clicked his tongue and paid attention to Szayel.

"Thank you. Now... The place you are now is my lab. My lab and many other rooms are placed here...in this 'palace' called Las Noches which is in Hueco Mundo. Now that you know that.  
We are part of the Espada. I'm number 8 and Nnoitra is number 5. Ulquiorra is number 4-"

"Hold on....if we just arrived here then how the hell is Ulqui number 4???"

"Oh right..after you and Ulquiorra died you ended up in Hueco Mundo. You lost all your Memories by the way. So the quatro and sexta Espada-"

"Wait you never mentioned a sexta Espada. Sexta is 6 right? Am I number 6?!"

"Yes-"

"I AM WEAKER THAN THIS LIL SHIT AND THAT TALL BITCH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!"

"Grimm-"

"OMFG."

A large pressure came raining down on all 3 of them caused by grimmjow's anger.

Ulquiorra tried to calm him down by hugging him and stroking his hair.

"shhh, you were always stronger than everyone when we were still alive. And now that you're here you're once again the strongest. Don't worry about that other you. He'll be strong just like you."

The pressure lifted and Grimmjow apologized.

"Continue explaining Szayel"

"You're still freakishly strong grim"

"Hehe. Thanks Nnoi, still weird that you're stronger than the real me though."

"All right! there are many arrancars walking around outside and inside Las Noches. i'll explain another time what arrancars are. only the strongers arrancars will be called espada. we have the numbers 1 to 10. our lord is called Aizen. don't piss him off. that's all"

"Tch all right."

"Hey there's one thing I'm wondering about"

Everyone just looked at Nnoitra.

"How come you two are wearing clothes. I mean I thought that when you appeared grim that you would be naked."

"Fuck you Nnoitra. instead of thinking about that you should be thinking about why the hell you're wearing a damn spoon"

"Bitch"

"Ass"

"Just like old times, huh Ulquiorra"

"Yea....just like old times"

END CHAPTER 11

i really wanna thank Buzzle Bee for helping me with this story. i really appreciate it! so onece again... THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Grimmjow and ulquiorra stood behind a barrier and watched the espada gather and take their seets

"look at that guy ulqui"

"that's me right?"

"guess so...my guy looks like a total asshole!" Grimmjow yelled when he looked at the way the Sexta flopped down in his seat.

"you know you just-"

"shaddap i know."

 

The door to the room opened and Aizen, Gin and Tousen walked in.

 

"That guy is also an asshole"

"which one?"

"the one that has the I'm-god-so-bow-down-to-me walk."

"oh"

 

Aizen told Tousen to pass out the tea.

 

Ulquiorra and grimmjow just pulled a WTF face until Grimmjow got an idea

"oy ulqui"

"what"

"can you make it so they can hear my voice but not see me??"

"yes i can"

 

Grimmjow waited for ulquiorra to fix te barrier but he did nothing.

 

"da fack ulquiorra, ya gonna do someting or what?!"

"you only asked if i could...not if i would" Ulquiorra deadpanned.

"you little..." 

"it's done."

"thank you."

 

Grimmjow waited until the sexta put down his cup of tea.

"gross ass tea"

 

the sexta's eyes widened and he immediatly got stared at by all the other espada's.

everyone knows there are many important rules in Hueco Mundo, and Grimmjow just broke one.

Rule #2: Never Insult Aizens Tea.

 

 

"would you like to repeat that Grimmjow." Aizen said while wearing his oh so sweet smile.

"t..that wasn't me!"

"i do have to agree with him...this really is gross tea." Ulquiorra sudennly added.

now everyone looked at the quatro espada with horrified faces.

with slightly widened eyes the quatro espda told aizen that that wasn't him. "would you two care to explain what is happening then" Aizen ~~asked~~  ordered.

 

meanwhile behind the barrier the culprits where laughing their asses off, well Grimmjow was, ulquirra was just grinning.

"let's show ourselves grimm."

"okai"

END CHAPTER 12  
sorry for not updating!!!


End file.
